


Any excuse to stay.

by PhakeFysics



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics
Summary: Post Ghimlyt Dark Spoilers // More slow burn and always some more internal and external bickering as a dark knight.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Any excuse to stay.

Heaving an exhausted groan, Hanze blearily blinked his eyes open, finding his body resting at a slight incline, plenty of pillows supporting his back and head. It was a tad unorthodox, but he figured wherever he was, they attempted to make him comfortable without having to fight with his horns.

The room was very basic, but the deep wood flooring and the toll of a familiar bell ringing outside led him to see Ishgardian spires outside of the window. 

Ishgard? But how-

"Oh praise Halone, you're awake!" A tired voice greeted to his left and he turned his gaze towards the source of the voice, only to find the object of his long hidden affections; Lord Commander Aymeric de Borel. 

Aymeric was still in his armor and loud blue robes, looking as exhausted as the Warrior of Light felt.

Hanze observed Aymeric silently, wanting to speak, wanting to say anything, but felt his nerves stitch his mouth shut.

"You have been unconscious for several days. I had you rushed from the front lines as fast as I could." Aymeric continued, watching the silent warrior with concern in his blue eyes.

"And of Lord Hien and Lady Yugiri?"

"Both stable and safe, they are being tended to back in Doma. I thought- we thought all was lost until an old friend dumped you in my lap," he tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Bastard always did have to one up me. He's going to lord it over me for years now," the warrior's tone was more miffed than angry. However, a small grin graced his lips and he offered a light shrug.

Aymeric smiled gently, adjusting to sit more comfortably in the chair next to the bed. "You took quite the blow… I- we… thought we had lost you. What happened?" Aymeric mentally chided himself at the inappropriate slip before turning his attention back to the vaunted Champion.

The au ra was quiet for several moments before shrugging, "I made a mistake and was bested. Not much to it."

Aymeric felt his jaw fall agape. Hanze Adera, Warrior of Light, Champion of Eorzea, Liberator of _two_ nations, Primal slayer, etcetera etcetera... made a mistake on the field of battle? 

Unheard of. 

Neigh, absolute blasphemy.

"Truely?" Aymeric could scarcely even attempt to hide his shock at the statement.

"I was distracted; pulled elsewhere. Lord Zenos seized the opportunity to land a decisive blow," the warrior replied in an even tone, eyes transfixed on the spires outside the window.

"I… I see. Well if it is any consolation, it seemed your blows were just as decisive as it was reported Lord Zenos quit the field shortly thereafter, retreating to tend to his own injuries."

"Surprising," came a murmur of reply.

Aymeric wasn't sure what to make of that retort, but he leaned back in the chair briefly, "Shall I have something sent for you? Food? Drink?" He asked, not wanting to leave… not yet. Something about the warrior drew him in and he didn't want to be away from the other's presence.

Likewise, Hanze couldn't help but feel the tension in his muscle relax and ache as he did so. He cared deeply for Aymeric… but after his misstep with missing his chance to confess to Haurchefant… well, the Warrior of Light learned to keep all his cards close to his chest.

If he never acted or acknowledged his feelings on things, he would be safer for it. Something Fray, or rather, his shaded counterpart, continually admonished him for. Regardless, he felt comfortable in the Lord Commander’s presence, and he didn’t wholly dislike being in the same vicinity as the tall elezen.

Despite the contented presence Hanze felt whilst near Aymeric, he felt guilty for stealing the Lord Commander’s time. “You needn’t sit here, tired, for me. I appreciate your report and I don’t want to keep you longer than necessary,” The au ra grunted, moving to sit up more, but a stinging pain in his gut stilling him with a punctuated hiss.

The sound caught Aymeric’s attention, where he stood up, worry lacing his expression. “Nonsense. Absolute nonsense. I choose to be here and you are more important than the stacks of paperwork I have been pointedly ignoring on my desk,” The elezen grinned, moving to tuck the other back in once he had settled.

Once sat back in the bedside chair, Aymeric adjusted his armor, knowing he needed a decent wash, but loathing the idea of leaving the Warrior’s side for even a moment. It was so rare and had been so long since he had gotten a glimpse of him. And despite the selfishness of the want, the Lord commander finally found a moment to merely be with the other and chat. He still owed him another dinner date, when they weren’t so pressed for time.

But time was never on their side. It was a vehement enemy, it seemed.

“So… you are growing your hair out, I see,” Aymeric struck up an idle conversation, just wanting to hear the other’s voice, even if it came with its usual clipped and short sentences. The fact the au ra was so silent and introverted only made Aymeric want to pry deeper, knowing that in the fleeting moments of peace, Hanze was more than capable of extended conversation. It was evident last time they had dinner together.

“I… suppose I am. I think when we first sought asylum in Ishgard, it was the shortest I ever had it,” the other responded, finally looking from the window to set his bright blue eyes on Aymeric. Deep, yet piercing eyes he would willingly drown in.

“It suits you, I think. Do you ever think of cutting it? Or are you content to have it as is?” Aymeric continued, quickly shooing away the invasive impulse to card his fingers through the golden strands.

Hanze merely shrugged his shoulders, “I will decide what to do with it when I’ve made up my mind about it. Until now, it will be what it is,” he figured, looking towards Aymeric’s hair, which he always found had a silky lustre to it. How the elezen kept it from turning straw like and brittle in the constant cold was a mystery the Warrior of Light could not solve.

Why were they even on the topic of hair? Perhaps it was mundane enough for mindless conversation.

"You look tired… You should get some rest," Hanze suggested in a soft murmur, a tinge of concern pinning itself in his gut. Aymeric looked positively exhausted.

"Mayhap you are correct… I shall be back tomorrow to check on you. Until then, rest easy, friend," the commander stood up with a tired groan, but offered a warm smile to the au ra.

Giving a nod, Hanze watched as Aymeric left, closing the door behind him. 

As the door shut, a familiar figure stood next to it, as if having been obscured by the open door the entire time.

"He's cute," he stated with a click of his tongue, spurs chiming as he moved to take the now vacant chair.

Rolling his eyes, Hanze sat up a bit more, trying to adjust to sit more comfortably. "Shut up," he grumbled past a hiss of pain.

"Oh, ho ho. Little auri has some bite does he?" The figure mused, draping one leg over the other and flipping his identical golden hair over his shoulder. 

"Why must you always show up to torment me?" The warrior groaned tiredly, his body sinking against the pillows in exhaustion and pain.

"We both know the answer. You need me whether you like it or not. And… I need you. We are parts of the same whole, Hanze. We never like what we have to say, but it always needs to be said. You need to come to grips with the fact that you cannot run from yourself. I am your shadow, always at your heels."

"I know…" came the sigh. "I just…"

"Wish things were different? That's the thing about it; what's done is done and you can't change it. You need to move on."

"I know that. You're not my father! Don't tell me how to live my life!"

"I'm not your father, I'm you, you daft idiot - and we can yell at each other all day. The fact remains you know what must needs be done and yet here you are, whining like a child!" The other rose to his feet, armor shifting and making noise at his movements.

He deflated when Hanze looked up at him sadly, "I miss him too. He left a particular hole in our heart… didn't he?"

Hanze could only move his gaze out the window "He… was the first one to ever really… believe in me. He petitioned so fervently for our asylum here… and we were welcomed into the safety of the Fortemps' family… he gave his life for me. I was reckless. Stupid." The injured au ra bit, fists clenching.

"Get dressed then, before the chirurgeon comes back. Let us go and visit him. I think he would appreciate the company." The other offered gently, holding a hand out to offer assistance.

Heaving a pained groan, Hanze took the proffered hand, using the strength behind it to hoist himself to his feet. The pain that wracked his body made him see white momentarily as it felt like his entrails were poised to become his extrails.

Getting dressed and minding the bandages, Hanze paused at the door to his room, listening for movement outside before sneaking out. Pain wracked his body but he needed to be out of the infirmary - he felt restless and anxious once more. 

He needed to visit a long lost friend.


End file.
